Condenação
by L. Lestrange
Summary: No fim de tudo foi também o teu fim, um começo de uma tortura que persistia em permanecer na tua consciência.


**Condenação**

_Por Lestrange _

O frio batia-te na sua face, chicoteando os teus sentimentos. Se é que podia chamar-se sentimentos. Eram estados da tua alma. Algo que vinha e ia. Mas haviam uns que persistiam em ficar. Persistiam em atormentar-te a toda a hora sem dar sinal de desaparecerem.

A nostalgia apenas te invadia, fracassando-te aos olhos de tudo e de todos. A vergonha, a revolta da tua covardia, Draco, eram tão presentes que te enjoavam. O fim da guerra apenas tinha trazido um acentuado aperto. Não querias ter sido fracassado, por mais medo que tivesses. Querias ter ficado ao lado do teu destino. Do teu Senhor. Mas foste arrastado pelo recuo do teu pai. Ele era o teu escudo e apenas quiseste-te manter protegido.

Foi o Potter que te poupou. Que te deu uma segunda oportunidade. Preferias morrer? Até a covardia te impedia de matares. De deixares uma existência vazia. Nem o teu próprio fim tiveste coragem de criar. Agora, caminhas por estradas desconhecidas ao sabor do vento gelado que bate na tua face. As lágrimas rolam pelo teu rosto, percorrem os limites dos teus lábios, até deslizarem pela tua boca enquanto respiras e sentes o sabor salgado. O sabor da tua dor. De uma revolta constante que te consome por dentro. Não és mais tu. No fim de tudo foi também o teu fim, um começo de uma tortura que persistia em permanecer na tua consciência.

Quando foi a última vez que recebeste um afeto de alguém? Talvez há tanto tempo que deixaste de contar os dias. Mas o que te interessa é o Hoje. Recusas que se dirijam a ti, recusas que se aproximem do _erro_. Palavra com que tu próprio te identificas, mesmo não admitindo.

Foste e és a prova viva de um ato de misericórdia. Algo que te custava a aceitar. Não tentes contar as lágrimas que secretamente foram derramadas. Simplesmente não tentes. Pois não interessa a quantidade, mas sim a sinceridade que revelavam. Nunca tinhas sido sincero, contudo, inconscientemente, eras revelado.

Como são os teus sonhos? Ou deverão ser chamados pesadelos? A tua consciência até hoje continua a ser consumida pela rebelião não esquecida. Não esqueceste os gritos de todos os presentes naquela noite. A imagem de um triunfo ficou sempre presente. Marcada, queimada sob ferros que jamais deixariam desaparecer. Harry Potter. Aquele que te estendeu a mão. E tu aceitaste-a, mas sem agradecimento. Por mais covarde que fosses, saboreaste a dor sofrida. Por isso mesmo querias ter morrido, querias ter tido um destino. Tal como todos. Como vives agora? Fora de ti, vagueando pela tua inconstante perdição. Como um barco sem rota, à deriva em um oceano sem fim. Era isso que a tua Vida era. Cheia de oportunidades, de tudo e de todos, e tu apenas não tinhas coragem para recusar nenhuma delas.

Lembra-te da queda de todos aqueles que conviveste durante o princípio da tua vida, e que, no _fim_, deixaram de existir. Desaparecendo como poeira sobre o teu olhar vidrado pelas lágrimas. O teu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo. A loucura tomou conta da tua mãe. E tu… Tu terias que suportar tudo sem contestar. Tinhas caminhos mais fáceis. Sempre os tiveste à frente. Podias desenhar o teu fim. Ou pelo menos devias ter tido autonomia para isso.

Enfrenta as tuas verdades. Limpa as tuas lágrimas à presunção de todos aqueles que se acharam acima de ti. E segue em frente. Toma as tuas próprias decisões. Apesar de saberes que apenas te resta uma.

Vai ao encontro daquilo a que tens direito. Um pouco de paz, de tranquilidade. Tudo o que ninguém te oferece ou tenta ofertar. Tens o fim perante os teus olhos. Bastam duas palavras e tudo estará acabado. Sabes que já não és nada nem ninguém. Apenas elimina o espaço que ocupas num infinito universo que é este.

Estava lá no dia trovejante em que voltaste ao lugar onde tudo tinha começado e onde deveria ter acabado. O teu corpo tremia. Dos teus poros brotava o suor do nervosismo constante. A subida pelas escadas que tu raramente subias era irregular. Chegavas a recuar, com medo. Mas sabias que terias uma última hipótese. Talvez fosse no último dia que nascesses com mais coragem.

A torre mais alta. Abriste a única janela. Sentis-te um último sopro. O sopro da vitória. Como se fossem as últimas palavras, ou uma ordem para que fosses de encontro àquilo que te era destino. As tuas últimas lágrimas foram desviadas pelo vento. O teu cabelo ondulou. E tu, sem reacção, fechaste os olhos pela última vez, guardando a imagem de todo o começo e atrasado fecho do teu ser.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o V Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Inspirada na musica Conclusion dos Apocalyptica, como não podia deixar de ser x) Agradecimentos à Agy (Agata Riddle/Sarah Kivilaakso) pelos maravilhos conselhos e betagem. Fic dedicada a ti! E à DarkAngel pela criação deste maravilhoso Challenge ^^

Agora, sejam simpáticos e **REVIEW!! **


End file.
